


Adventuring Holiday

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace wants a holiday. Banter ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventuring Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



"Professor, can we go on a holiday?" Ace asked.

"Why, Ace, every journey made is a holiday of its own!" he exclaimed in reply.

"Yes, but your holidays tend to have a lot of running and screaming and things or people shooting at us," Ace teased him, a twinkle in her eyes that belied her protests.

The Doctor made a scoffing noise at that, but his own features were light with humor. "And certain explosions caused by enterprising, bright, young women?" he prodded.

"Why, Professor, I'd never!" she protested.

He set new coordinates as they laughed, both anticipating the adventure.


End file.
